There are two kinds of transmitters for radio-controlling radio-controlled toy vehicles, wherein, for example, the first kind has a stick type control unit and the second kind has a wheel type control unit. The stick type one is a transmitter for radio control, wherein a stick is operated for controlling both resistances to generations of a steering control signal and of a speed control signal. In accordance with the transmitter for radio control having two-channels for transmission signals, two of the stick with the same shape are provided in right and left sides. There is a small difference between the right and left sticks.
On the other hands, the wheel type one is another transmitter for radio control, wherein a steering wheel as a miniature is operated for controlling a resistance to generation of the steering control signal while a throttle trigger is operated for controlling another resistance to generation of the speed control signal. Control to the steering wheel is made by a rotational motion of the miniature steering wheel. This control is easy as a rotational motion of the vehicle is similar to the rotational motion of the wheel.
If the control means comprises the wheel and the throttle trigger which are quite different in shape from each other, then they are asymmetrically placed on the transmitter for radio control. Usually, they are arranged so that the left hand operates the throttle trigger, while the right hand operates the wheel. This configuration is suitable for the right-handed user, but unsuitable for the left-handed user.
Due to the quite difference in shape of the control means, the problem can not be solved by simply exchanging both functions, wherein the wheel is used for speed control while the throttle trigger is used for steeling control.
Taking into account that the number of the left-handed persons is smaller, manufacturing of the transmitter for radio control customized for the left-handed user is unprofitable, and actually difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wheel type transmitter for radio control being easily operable to both the right-handed and left-handed users.